A New World
by Asmita321
Summary: When Hiccup runs away after hurting his best of friends, Toothless, a storm maroons him on an unknown island with unknown people and unknown (to him) dragons. Not only that, but Alvin finds him, and he has a new trick up his sleeve. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Hiccup screamed as he slammed the door to his room.

He picked up his dagger of his desk and started swinging it around as if he was fighting. He was pissed.

Not at just anyone, oh no, it was his dad that ticked him off.

It was only a few minutes ago, Stoick, the chief of the Harry Hooligan tribe (which really lived up to it's

name), entered the Dragon Academy where Hiccup and the other teens where training with their

dragons. "Hiccup!" his voice boomed. "I am closing the academy!"

No amount of arguing would change his mind. Hiccup had never been so angry. He continued to swing his

dagger around. Toothless cooed to attempt to calm his rider, who wasn't listening. He inched closer to

nudge his little Hiccup, but before he got there Hiccup's dagger pierced the tough skin on his face and

sliced a huge gash through his front left leg. Toothless yelped in pain. Hiccup swung around startled by

his friend's yelp only to drop his weapon and stare.

"What have I done." he asked himself and slowly started to back away to the door.

Toothless cooed to tell Hiccup he was ok for he knew it was an accident and it was his own fault that he got to close to Hiccup's frenzy.

"What have I done." tears where now welling up in his eyes. He then turned and ran out the door and

towards the woods. When Toothless attempted to follow he fell with a cry of pain. The gaping wound was deep, too

deep. Toothless finally gave up and wrapped his wings around him putting his face and tail under them

and sat there waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

**I am so sorry about that last chapter. This is my first fanfic story and my computer was giving me trouble.:( I planed on posting this last night but just as i was almost done my computer xed me out and I lost all my progress. But I'll try to update daily but some weekends I wont be able to because I have to go to a ranch and train horses and do shows. This weekend I have a BIG trophy show and wont be able to update till monday, and I'll make sure to get ya'll a big chapter.**

**Dragons are Awsome,**

**Asmita321**

**ENJOY**

Stoick entered his home an half hour later knowing Hiccup would be out fling, trying to get things off his

mind. Non the less he went up to his son's room. He sighed before opening the door, he went in and

first thing he saw was Toothless, all wrapped up, assuming Hiccup was in his arms he called his name,

but Toothless did not move. Stoick walked closer. "Hicc-" he stopped for he stepped on something. He

removed his foot to get a better look, he froze, on the floor was a dagger with dried blood on it.

"HICCUP" he yelled. Finally Toothless lifted his head revealing the cut on his face. Then he unwrapped

his wings showing the large wound on his forearm. Stoick gasped, "Toothless what happened?" he

asked.

o0o

"I just don't understand, why would Soick close the academy" Astrid pondered out loud.

"Uh duh, why else, he doesn't want us to train there?" Snotlout retorted.

"No. It's more than that" Fishlegs stated

"Well I think-" Tuffnut was cut of by a yell

"That sounds like Stoick!" Astrid shouted. "Come on, let's see what's wrong." they ran into the house

and upstairs to see Stoick kneeled to Toothless. "What happened?" she asked. Then she noticed the

dagger with the dried blood and gasped. The others saw it too and where freaking out."I don't know." he answered slowly, back still to them.

"Where's Hiccup?" Ruffnutt asked.

"I don't know." he said again with a slight tone of fear audible. They all panicked when he stood up and

saw Toothless's wounds. A hundred questions raced through Astrid's mind. "Come on," Stoicks voice

snapped her back into reality, "let's find Hiccup."

o0o

Hiccup sat in the cove at the water's edge thinking about Toothless. "What have I done?" he kept asking

him self. He sighed "I cant go back now" he thought "I'll run away. I mean I cant stay knowing I hurt

Toothless." and with that he got up and ran to the docks. He jumped in a small row boat picked up the

ores and rowed of hurriedly with out the other Viking's notice. He kept thinking of Toothless, and a few

hours later grew hungry. He chided himself for not thinking to bring food.

"Oh well. At least I'm close to dragon island, I'll eat there" he said to himself. All of the sudden a storm

broke out. Thunder, lightning, hail, and strong winds. It was a hurricane! "Oh great!" he groaned. He was

having trouble controlling the boat.

All of the sudden his boat over turned, dunking him in the freezing ocean. He swam up and climbed onto

the bottom of the boat. He gasped for air as he clung to the boat, and After he found a good spot he

held on for dear life. Then a piece of hail hit in just the rite spot on the back of his head and he fell

unconscious. Everything went completely black and nothing more.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to reveiw.**

**THANKS**

**Asmita321**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**YAY! 2 chapters 1 day! Sorry it's a little short but I was being rushed. I have to get prepaired for the ranch. TROPHY SHOW TIME!**

**sorry Im just exited its my first trophy show. anyway here is the next chapter enjoy.**

**DRAGONS ROCK!**

**Asmita321**

"Where am I?" Hiccup asked himself. He tried to open his eyes, but they refused. He let out a moan,

trying to take in his surroundings. He felt waves crashing on his left side, he heard birds singing, he felt

the sand under him, and a throbbing pain in his hip. He heard a tiny chirp, like a Terrible Terror, but

smaller and a tiny bit higher pitched. He then felt tiny (extremely tiny) claws walk all over him, and

something about as small as the claws ,but moist, going all over his right eye lid and the little claws on

his face now.

With a groan he opened his eyes to see an amazingly tiny head, no bigger than his eye itself. It had

spikes, like a Nadder's, coming out the back of it's head. He blinked a few times, The creature jumped off

him, he tried to sit up but his hip didn't approve. He looked over, to his right, to see the creature. It had

wings no longer than his thumb with claws, curved spikes stuck up from its shoulders and hips, and a

strait one on top of its tail like a stinger.

"Whoa!" he said hardly audible.

"Kiko!" he heard someone shout. The mini dragon perked it's little head up. "Kiko! I know you're here!

You can come out now!" It sounded like a boy about his age. The little dragon called out, loud for

something so small. "Kiko, what on earth!" he heard approaching footsteps and then blackness.

o0o

He woke up to the same little dragon after who knows how long, the same way. He fluttered his eyes

open and looked around, he was in a bed in a room that no one else was in (except the dragon). The

furnishings unfamiliar. He sat up even though his hip still hurt, he looked down at it, it was bandaged.

There was something missing, his prostatic foot! He searched all around and found it on the night stand. After attaching it he painfully stood up and

walked around a moment. Satisfied nothing was wrong, he

started for the door but stopped when he herd footsteps.

The door swung open and a boy walked in, he was about the same size as Hiccup a little bigger with

short brown hair and dark brown eyes. "About time you woke up, I was starting to get worried." he said

in a calm voice."I'm Jon, what is you're name."

"My name is Hiccup" he said a little unsteadily. "Where am I?"

"You're on Dragsdail."

"I'm where?"

"Dragsdail. Ever hear of it?" Hiccup shook his head."It's about the only place in the world you'll find

people riding dragons." he said proudly.

"No way!"

"What?"

"Where I come from we ride dragons too!" he exclaimed

"You're kidding!" Jon said in surprise.

"No." Hiccup said smiling

**Check it out.** **Berk is not alone! Again sorry for the short chapter. I'll shoot for 1000 words. See ya'll monday.**

**P.S. wish me luck!:):):)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

**So so so sorry about the wait. I don't have Internet at the ranch, but hey, won three trophies! Oh and thank you Guest for telling me about my mistakes, and thank you for the reviews so far it means a lot to me. oh and here is the story sorry if it starts getting awkward but I have been exited and frustrated at once and I am having sinus problems. **

**ENJOY **

**Dragons ROCK! **

**Asmita321**

* * *

"So how did you end-up here?" Jon asked Hiccup now that they were both seated on the bed, Kiko in Jon's lap, the thing was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand.

Hiccup sighed "It's a long story." he finally replied.

"Okay. I like long stories." Hiccup sighed again and told him how his dad made him angry and how he had hurt toothless, while Jon would ask him questions about what a Night Fury is, what it was like back his island, and what kind of dragons were there, non of which he had ever heard of.

"Wow!" he finally said. As if on cue, there was a banging on the floor.

"Jon! Get going! It's time for lunch!" a male voice with a slight accent yelled.

"Already?" he asked himself out loud. "Come on. Lets head to the Great Hall. After that I'll show you around, let you meet the people, show you some dragons, you know the usual stuff."

"Okay, let's go!" Hiccup said exited about seeing the dragons. Jon got Kiko on his shoulder and headed out the room. As they walked down the steps Hiccup looked around on the walls were decorative shields, weapons, and tapestries. In the middle of the "living room" there was a huge fireplace that yielded no fire. A table sat near by with only a vase on it with flowers of many kinds. When they stepped out the door he saw a street with not very many people, Hiccup assumed most where eating. The big houses on either side of the street where lively looking and bright. The Great Hall looked a lot like his at home and was carved into a mountain.

When Jon opened the doors a sight met his eyes. There where dragons big and small, fat and skinny, and most very strange-looking. No one noticed them walk in, they where too busy eating, talking, or messing with their dragons and all.

Hiccup noticed Jon scanning the crowed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." Jon replied looking a little disappointed and continued scanning the place. His face lit up a little. "Come on. I need to introduce you to someone." he stated, and they started to snake their way through the mass of people. He finally stopped at a table with three other teens. One of the boys looked heavy weight but muscular with blond hair and deep brown eyes and was introduced as Capori, the other very chubby with brown hair and blue eyes was called Brant, and the girl had dirty blond hair with green eyes didn't look to tough but was named Kalea and you can tell her and Jon like each other.

Jon found a seat next to Kalea, as Hiccup sat between Capori and Brant and of course retold his story and even explained how he lost his foot and answered all the questions thrown at him. When they were done eating they walked out the Great Hall. There where not as many people as there was earlier.

"So. What did you do with your dragons guys?" Jon asked the other teens. They all whistled loudly followed by Jon. Hiccup watched in awe as four dragons descended. As riders greeted their dragons they told him their names and what they where. Capori's dragon was a big long-necked dragon that was mostly red with a orangeish under side and four parts of his mouth that open wide, he was named Toughjaw and was a Hissicon. Brant's dragon was shorter than Capori's but more muscular built and looks like dried mud, her name was Madili and she was an Mulokus. Kalea's was much different from the other two, she was sky blue with wight patches that resembled clouds, she was smaller and more built for speed she was named Skyracer and was a Windilow.

Jon's dragon was a little bigger than Skyracer, his had a beak-like a stork and small patches of feathers here and there and had 6 spikes at the end of his tail, his name was Lucky and he was a Storkus. They all hopped on their dragon's, Hiccup with Jon, and flew off.

They looked down a few minutes later to see a fight going on, and as they landed they saw a girl beating up three guys at once.

"Oh, great, here we go again" Jon said. Hiccup was confused as to what was happening. "Just sit back and relax. It will be over soon." As Hiccup watched he got a closer view of the girl, she was hot! Her reddish-brown hair was in a braid, her big brown eyes were wild, and boy she has muscles!

"W-who I-is t-t-that?" Hiccup got out of his mouth. He sat there staring.

"That?" Jon said and paused "That -uh- is my -um- sister."

* * *

**BOOM! Not 1000 words exactly but 950 is close enough right? anyways thanks for reading. I'm gonna be putting more cliff hangers although this chapter is more of a "meet the characters" chapter next one will be better I promise. I'm just really tired and a little sick so you know. oh and i forgot to tell you but Kiko is a Kikilon. Thanks for reading and just bear with me ok. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVEIW! **

**love y'all **

**Asmita321 **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sorry. I** **would of had this out yesterday or earlier today but my mom wouldn't let me have the computer until like midnight, literally. any way ok, so that we are not confused, because my friends are, and I got a few reviews asking me questions, but let's get this straight, first of all, this is not really much of a romance story as it is adventure, but will still have some, just letting you know. Second, no, Hiccup is not in love with Jon's sister, he is just so surprised that she reminded him so much of Astrid and he is mind blown about last, yes, Hiccup is still in love with Astrid, and is still to afraid to admit it. Now if there is any more questions please tell me and I will be happy to answer. (Oh, and I need help on what to call Jon's sister. I am not good with names and can not think of anything. So please PM review what ever but I need help!) Oh and I forgot to say, I think I will start another story soon, but don't know give me you're opinion. Thanks. Enjoy the story.  
**

**Dragons Rock!**

**Asmita321**

"Hiccup!" Stoick and the teens were still searching Berk on their dragons, but to no avail. "He's been gone for days!" Stoick screamed in anger.

"Let's try the Cove again."Astrid suggested.

"We looked there 7 times already. 7 TIMES!" Snotlout yelled.

"What about the caves?"

"Eight." Ruffnut stated

"Well, ugh, there's got to be somewhere we didn't look."

"To tell the truth, no, we have looked everywhere. We even checked Mildew's house." Fishlegs answered worriedly.

"Ya, and all that was there was smelly cabbage." Tuffnut said and pretended to gag.

"What if..." Fishlegs stopped, a look showed he was terrified. "What if..."

"Well? Spit it out boy!" Stoick yelled impatiently.

"What if..." Fishlegs shuddered. "Outcasts."

Everyone gasped at the assumption. "Legs might be on to something. Maybe..." Astrid was cut off by a nearby shout. They all looked down to see Bucket and Mulch running towards them, so they all landed in a clear aria and dismounted.

"Did you find him?" Stoick asked anxiously.

"No, but we noticed a rowboat missing." Mulch replied hurriedly.

"WHAT!" Stoick shouted.

"Supports my theory." Fishlegs muttered under his breath. All were very worried.

"We have to find him, one way or another. Get ready, we're going to pay a visit to Outcast Island."

* * *

"Where are we, Savage?" Alvin asked is second-hand man.

"I don't know sir. I lost track after that hurricane hit." he replied

"Well find out!" he shouted and walked away. Alvin was planning on kidnapping the "Dragon Conqueror", again, until he too was caught in the same hurricane. Now he was trying to figure out where he was, and he was starting to get mad. All he wanted was a boy, and all he gets is lost. You could tell by the look in his eyes he was ready to kill, but refrains from doing so. "We're going to get that boy, one way o' another."

* * *

Stoick was in the lead of the search party on the way to Outcast island, all he could think about was Hiccup. _'__Where is he? What is he going Through? Is he ok?' _He sighed and was snapped back to reality by Gobber, who decided to come with them, "We'll find 'im Stoick, Just don't worry." he tried to sound encouraging but deep inside he too was worried for Hiccup's safety.

"There!" Snotlout said pointing at a land mass that just came into view.

"Okay, we get there, find Hiccup, get out. Any questions?" Stoick put out plainly.

"Is tha' it?!" Gobber said mystified. Snotlout surprisingly raised his hand. "Yes Snotlout?" Stoick asked.

"What if Hiccup's not there?" he questioned. Everyone looked glum and turned their heads' away.

"We'll just have to find out." he replied determined. They flew towards the back side of the island and landed on the beach, well, the beach like aria, since this is was in fact an island made of a volcano. "Hurry!" Stoick whispered and they all took off running. They nearly got spotted by Outcasts a few times but remained secreted. They made it to the Outcast arena, figuring that was where they might have Hiccup. As they inched closer they heard something from behind them.

"Hold it!" they heard. Out of the corner of Stoick's eye he saw an Outcast with a crossbow pointed at their backs. "Turn around slowly with you're hands in the air!" he commanded. Stoick started to turn, ever so slowly, then out of no where he slammed his fist in to the Outcast, just enough to knock him down, the weapon went flying out of his hand.

"Where's my son!" he growled at him. He was met with a cold stare.

"Why don't you try and find out." he sneered back. He was thrown down hard.

"WHERE IS HE!" Stoick repeated. The Outcast smiled wickedly and he answered, "Why don't you ask Alvin?"

"ANSWER ME!" Stoick nearly Outcast smiled bigger.

"You should have stayed home. Maybe you could have saved him." the Outcast was pleased with himself at Stoick's anger. Stoick finally knocked him out in anger.

"Let's head home. We most have missed Alvin's ship on the way here. Let's hope we find him before Hiccup dose." and with that they took off into the growing night sky.

* * *

"Alvin look!" Savage shouted excitedly, pointing at a piece of wood in the water. "It looks like an oar!"

"Le' me see tha'!" Alvin shouted pushing him out of the way to get a look. "Now wha' do ye think tha's doin there?"

"I don't know." he answered. "Maybe someone else got caught in that hurricane." Alvin slapped him in the back of the head.

"Naw." he said sarcastically, "I thought it came from th' sky!"

"Wait. What's that?" Savage pointed at piece of cloth a little farther away. As it came closer Alvin plucked it out of the water and smiled evilly. "What is it?" Savage asked again.

"Well, well, well. Looks like our little friend is closer than we thought." The cloth was part of Hiccups vest, where his name was sewn in. "We'r close, Savage, I can almost smell him!"

**Thanks for reading, I appreciated it. Don't forget to review and help me with a name for Jon's sister, my friends also suck with names. see ya.**

**Asmita321**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Sorry for not writing anything for a while I was having trouble getting a name for Jon's sister and earlier found the perfect one, Marlyss, it is pronounced marless and it describes everything about her all in one. this story is going real well and I am loving it. I am still not sure if I should start another one till this is done though, tell me if I should and sorry for any grammatical mistakes but I am not the best with grammar. anyways next chapter, ENJOY!**

**Dragons Rule**

**Asmita321**

"That's your sister?!" Hiccup nearly screamed in astonishment. He was already amazed enough on how much she resembled Astrid, which was starting to make him home-sick.

"Ya, I know." Jon replied, "The toughest girl on the island just so happens to be my sister. It's hard Believe, but it is true. You do not know how hard it is to live with her, you never Know when she is gong to attack for no reason."

Hiccup understood what he was talking about. His mind kept rolling off to Astrid. He missed her and the others so much and was wondering if he would ever get to see them again. He was then snapped back to reality, "You okay?" Jon asked seeing his new friend staring off into space. Hiccup shook his head trying to erase the thoughts in his head for now.

"Ya." he replied. "Just got carried off for a moment." The fighting ahead of them finally came to an end, when Jon's sister knocked out the last guy. She sat down breathing very, very heavily. A lot more than the average person. She dragged an axe closer to her and used it as a staff to help stand up although she was still having trouble breathing.

"Hey Jon, we're out." Brant said a little worriedly. The others nodded with the same expression.

"Fine." Jon replied and the others took off.

Jon dismounted and started to walk towards his sister who now was leaning on her axe still trying to catch a breath. Hiccup was a little worried about her, but Jon didn't looked worried at all, so Hiccup decided to follow.

"Sis," Jon said now that he was by his sister but keeping some distance from her. "you know what dad said about beating up people until you're breathing problems calm down and-"

"They will never calm down and you know it." she cut him off breathlessly. " And besides, they were asking for it." She smiled as she got close to breathing normally again.

Jon sighed, then remembered Hiccup, who was right behind him. "Oh, and sis I would like to introduce you to someone." he said quickly "Marlyss this is Hiccup. Hiccup this is my sister Marlyss." Marlyss stared down at Hiccup sending chills up his spine. She was trying to see if she could trust him.

She reached out a hand that had many scars and said, "Hi." still looking him over.

"Hi." he replied shakily as he shook her hand in greetings. She finally looked down and noticed his prosthetic foot, she looked back into his eyes confused. "It's a long story." he said, knowing what she was thinking.

"I like long stories. It normally tells you a persons background and helps understand them more." she stated

"I'll explain it later." he replied with a sigh. He was tired of telling that story.

"Where's Starlight?" Jon asked before his sister could say any thing more to Hiccup.

"Off doing who knows what." she answered "I just assume let her have her fun without me for a while."

''Ok. Well I'm going to show Hiccup around some more. Then after we finish dinner I plan on showing him our Dragon Book, that is if it's ok with you." he said looking at his older sister.

"Fine, just don't tell him about you know what."

"What?" he asked completely confused. She slapped herself in the forehead.

"Idiot. Remember."

"No. Not really."

"Idiot." she repeated and walked off after slamming her fist into his gut. "See ya, Hiccup!" she called over her shoulder.

* * *

Jon landed Lucky outside the Great Hall after the tour of the island. Hiccup now knows the basic layout, he also knows this is a fairly big island with a lot dense, lushest, green forest and plenty of rivers and lakes. The large village only took up 1/5 of the island and the other side was rocky and full of caves.

They entered the great hall and sat in the same place as last time and Marlyss was not there. The other teens where exited about something.

"It was amazing!" Kalea exclaimed. "A whole flock of Pecoragons flew over Ambush Gulch!"

"Ya! The way they soar over the trees the way they do is breath taking!" Brent said dreamily. Hiccup immediately thought of Fishlegs and he started getting home sick again. Jon explained Pecoragons were dragons with peacock feathers on it's wings and tip of it's tail and it normally was blue and green.

"They are very beautiful and are hard to find around any more none the less a whole flock." Jon stated.

After they finished eating they all departed and separated each going to their own home. "You can sleep in my room if you want, that is if you don't mind an occasional banging from the ceiling in the middle of the night."

Hiccup laughed "I'm used to it." he looked back up at the sky and then grew stiff. Jon, noticing this asked what was wrong. Hiccup then cried, "Jon look out!"

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to drop me a review telling me if I made any mistakes. See ya**

**Asmita321**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Ok this an extremely short chapter I was just trying to get something done. my mind is on other things right now so I will do better tomorrow. Just let me get things off my mind. **

**Dragons are Awsome**

**Asmita321**

"Look out!" Hiccup cried causing Jon to duck. He heard a swoosh sound and felt the wind hit him as the thing nearly missed him.

"What was that?!" Jon nearly screamed.

"How am I supposed to know? All I saw was something falling from the sky!" Hiccup answered still a little freaked out.

"Just forget it and let's go home." and with that they continued on to Jon's house. When they finally reached it Jon stopped. "My dad is most likely asleep by now, so I'll introduce you later."

Jon opened the door and the pair stepped inside. The fire was lit as well as some torches on the walls. they stepped carefully so not to wake anyone up. They started creeping up the stairs with Lucky and Kiko not far behind. All of the sudden they heard a growl, they looked up to see a black dragon staring at them with forest green eyes and bared teeth. Hiccup gasped, it was a Night Fury!

* * *

Toothless was all bandaged up and worried about Hiccup. He hasn't seen him since the accident 2 days ago. He knew he was scared about what happened. Toothless thinks it's his own fault for this happening. He wanted so bad to find Hiccup, but he couldn't. He can't fly, let alone, walk! He felt hopeless and miserable. He prayed they would bring him back, his little Hiccup.

* * *

The sky was pitch black, not a star showed itself, not even the moon was present. They searched anyway, keeping an eye out for any signs of a boat, and the darkness didn't help any.

"Uh, Chief?" Fishlegs wanted to make sure Stoick was listening.

"What is it Fishlegs?" Stoick growled.

"Well, um, you see sir, we are getting close to Dragon Island." he said nervously. Pointing ahead at a barely visible figure in the water.

"I see. Maybe we could find Alvin there and we might find Hiccup with him." They flew towards the island and when they got there they noticed something, different.

"It looks like a hurricane came and tore this place to shreds." Astrid stated a little overwhelmed, and the twins, of course, were smiling over the destruction the storm made. "Let's hope Hiccup wasn't caught in this."

* * *

Alvin was as angry as ever about getting lost and not finding his prize. He slammed his fist on the side of the boat causing it shake for a second.

"WHY CAN'T I GET WHAT I WANT!" Alvin shouted loud enough to make you're ears ring. It was dark, he was lost, and he was angry.

"Alvin we are low on supplies. We're going to have to land soon." Savage said as he ran over from talking to another solder.

"Don' ye think I know tha' already." Alvin said with annoyance.

"Yes sir, just informing you further."

"I need tha' boy, Savage, and nothing will stand in my way. Not even tha' blasted Night Fury!" He screamed. "NOT. EVEN. THE. NIGHT FURY!"

* * *

This Night Fury was being very protective over Jon, and growling strait at Hiccup.

"It's okay, Starlight. Don't worry." Jon convinced the dragon. It stopped growling and closed it's mouth, but never took It's eyes off Hiccup. "This is a Starlight dragon, the rarest species of dragon."

"I know. That's what Toothless is although we call them Night Furys, like I told you." Hiccup said amazed.

"WOW!" is all Jon could say


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait. I have learned something, (A) school can be a pain, (B) I suck at writing long chapters. hopefully in the future I will do better with that. It's just a work in progress so don't worry it will get better don't worry. thanks. Just hang in there.**

**Dragons are Cool**

**Asmita321**

"Starlight! Where are you?" Marlyss's voice drifted through the air. The dragon looked up the stairs to a third floor. "Starlight!" The dragon cooed and swiftly flew up stairs, disappearing from the teens' view.

"I can't believe there are others. I mean, besides Toothless, we always thought he was the only one left." Hiccup said, a surprised look still concurred his face.

"It's strange, isn't it? We thought Starlight was the last of _her_ kind." Jon replied interested. "You never know what life brings. Come on, Let's go see the Dragon Book." and with that they stepped into the same room Hiccup woke in. Jon walked over to a wall and pulled out a board reviling a concealed shelf. He picked up an old looking book and set it on the desk next to it, and replaced the board. He ushered Hiccup closer, opening the large book and looking at the pages as they flipped trough. Jon showed Hiccup all the dragons and talked about their features. All the dragons seemed to astonish Hiccup. There were some that breathed water, some had a body of armor, and others could stop it's own heart beat. They were about to turn to the last page, about Starlight dragons, when there was a banging on the ceiling.

"GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!" Marlyss shouted angrily. Jon immediately snapped up, closed the book and replaced it.

"You can sleep on my bed, and I'll just sleep on the floor." he offered rather hastily. "Good night!" Soon enough those two were out like a light within seconds.

* * *

Hiccup woke with a start, the Night Fury with jubilee green eyes decided she wanted to pounce Hiccup to tell him she still didn't like him. She growled menacingly until her name was called from down stairs by Marlyss. She scrambled from her position to her rider down the stairs allowing Hiccup to get up and look over to Jon's still peacefully sleeping form.

"Jon." Hiccup said from where he was beside the bed hoping that Jon would wake. "Jon!" he said a little louder when his friend didn't respond, and when he still didn't Hiccup walked over and shouted "JON!" Finally Lucky walked to Jon from where he was sleeping and simply sat on him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! OK OK I'M AWAKE!" Jon screamed. This caused Hiccup to giggle. I mean it was a pretty funny sight to see a dragon sitting on it's rider while liking him. The rider laughing and screaming at the same time, who wouldn't laugh? Especially when the worlds smallest dragon decides jumps in on the fun. When they got off (finally) Jon playfully scolded them "What was that for?!" he said, "Do I look like a lunatic to you?" the dragons just snorted. "Ok Ignore that last question."

* * *

By now, Hiccup was more home sick than ever. He missed his dad, he missed his friends, and most of all he missed Toothless. He missed the way Toothless would nudge him telling him he was ready to go flying, how he would jump around the house when ever Hiccup was feeling down so he could feel better. Then the horrible memory of when Hiccup injured him a few days ago, how he cried out in pain because Hiccup was being carless, the look of terrible pain. _"What have I done."_ he remembered saying.

"What have I done?" Hiccup said out loud absent mindedly.

"What?" Capori asked having heard him say something.

"Huh, oh, nothing." he said now noticing his mistake and continued picking at his food, which he hasn't eaten. The other teens were beginning to worry about their new friend, but Hiccup didn't notice.

"Are you ok Hiccup?" Kalea asked. "You haven't eaten a thing."

"Ya, just not hungry." he replied not very interested. There was silence for a minute as the others finished, and finally Brant couldn't stand it.

"Come on guys let's go somewhere, let's do something." he proposed apparently bored.

"Hey, why don't we go to the Rock. It's amazing there." Jon said excitedly

"Let's walk there. It's always fun." Kalea suggested, and they all agreed. So they took off through the woods, Hiccup still thinking fell back in the group a bit and eventually disappeared, but he didn't notice, until he ran into a tree, then he found out, he was terribly lost.

"Oh great! Why do the gods hate me!" he shouted in anger. This was his second time getting lost since the accident. He continued to bicker with himself until he felt giant paws tore him right off the ground.

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review, I would appreciate it. Thanks**

**Asmita321**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Sorry this took so long. I had this school project that took up most of my time and then I caught myself reading on my spare time and this morning I woke up past noon and don't ask me why. So my time has been taken up mostly but at least I made a longish chapter (longest I have made so far). Well hear it is sorry about any mistakes and reviews please.**

**Dragons are Amazing!**

**Asmita321**

Hiccup screamed a moment, until he saw two familiar faces staring at him, Starlight and Marlyss. They smiled at him and kept going and a minute later Starlight carefully dropped him on a grassy spot near a cliff and landed next to him.

"I had a feeling you would get lost." Marlyss stated with slight sarcasm.

"How would you know?" he asked. She and Starlight just snorted.

"Who couldn't tell with the way you were acting?" She laughed "You looked like a complete zombie!"

"I-I was just thinking." he stuttered.

"About what?"

"Home."

"Oh." she said sympathetically, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay it's not you're fault. It's mine." Hiccup hung his head sadly.

"Please tell me. I'm the only one who doesn't know, it seams like."

"Well," they sat in the soft grass and he retold his story once more. Gosh it felt like he's said it a hundred times.

"Okay. Now that I've heard why you're here, tell me how you lost your foot." she said. Boy she was persistent.

"Do we really have to discus that right now?" She gave him a look that told him 'you better.' he learned that from Astrid. Oh great, now Astrid's back in his head. "Why me?" this made her smile. "Oh fine!"

When he finished this story. She simply whistled after patiently and silently listening to every detail. "Ya, l had a weird life." he finished.

She giggled, "I understand. I had a pretty fulfilled life myself. It's strange, I'm the weirdest person, well, weirdest girl, on the island and most of the boys still chase me."

"Just like Astrid." Hiccup muttered under his breath.

"Just like who?" somehow Marlyss heard him.

"What? Nothing! I said nothing!" he just about shouted.

"Oh come on! I'm not deaf, I have better hearing than most."

"All I said is you reminded me of someone from home"

"And what is this someone's name?"

"Astrid. She's strong, almost all the boys are attracted to her, she has a Deadly Nadder, and her most prized possession is her axe." he stared to the left of her as in a trance, bringing all the memories back

"Hey, you want to see something?" Marlyss asked enthusiastically

"I guess." he wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

"Come on." She stood up and walked over to the peacefully sleeping dragon, who woke when she heard her rider's footsteps. Starlight stood up and shook out the unwanted dirt in her scales as Marlyss climbed into the saddle and extended a hand for Hiccup who willingly took it. "Hang on, we like to go fast." and with that the dragon shot in the air and climbed rapidly for the clouds. Hiccup looked behind him as they got further and further away from the ground below them. It felt good for him to be flying at high speeds again. The mid day sun looked as if it was watching over them. The hills seamed like ocean waves as they passed over them. It was a beautiful sight that he will never forget.

As Starlight descended Hiccup could see a crystal lake that's waters glistened as it danced in the light, a water fall that came from a large mountain emptied into it elegantly. The grass was greener than any grass he has ever seen, and the flowers played in the wind. It was like a dreamland and at the time Hiccup didn't know if he was dead or alive. The dragon landed near the waters edge and the riders dismounted.

"This place is, a-amazing." was the only thing he could get out of his mouth.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Marlyss remarked, "This is where I met Starlight. I got a little lost and I found this place and I found Starlight laying right over there, she was very sick and let's just say we struck up a bond." she sighed "She never left my side since then and I made it my job to protect her and vice versa. It's amazing how things work out." her gaze absentmindedly went to the right of Hiccup and to her companion who was getting a drink.

"I know what you mean."

"This place turned into my quiet place where I can just let things go and no one will bother me. You're the only other person who knows about this place, promise me you wont tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Thanks."

"No problem." After this was said they broke out into a conversation, mostly about dragons, Hiccup told Marlyss about the different dragons on and around Berk and she told him of some dragons that where similar but not the same species. They talked until the sun started setting.

"We better get going before they send search parties after us." Marlyss said not that worried.

"Good idea." Hiccup replied as he and Marlyss mounted Starlight and took off towards the sun set that looked like the world was on fire. The sky gradually darkened as they got closer to the village. Something caught Hiccup's sight, as he looked down he gasped.

"Are you okay?" Marlyss asked concerned.

"St-Starlight's, uh,…..."

"What? Is she injured somewhere?" she turned in the saddle to see what he gasped at.

"Sh-sh-she's gl-gl-gl-glowing!" he was terrified at the sight, Starlight had hundreds of white glowing dots all over her body like stars.

"Ya, she's a Starlight Dragon of course, she has glow-in-the-dark spots all over her. I thought you knew this, I mean, didn't you say your friend was one, although you called him something else, a Night Fury right?"

"Yes, but he doesn't GLOW!" he shouted still a little frightened.

"Are you sure he's the same type of dragon?"

"I'm sure! I know that dragon left and right, up and down. There's not one thing about him l don't know, and Starlight looks exactly like him!"

"I wish I knew. Maybe she'll let you look at her later and you can see if she is like your friend." she said and Starlight gave her look that said 'Are you really doing this to me.' "Oh don't look at me like that. You never liked it when I gave you that look so don't give it to me." Starlight just made a sound that sounded as if she was saying 'ya ya ya.' It sounded nothing like Toothless.

o0o

It was completely dark when they got back, there was a full moon and the sky was lit up with stars, including Starlight's. It was peaceful, minus the guy chasing what they call Catariker, a dragon that mainly looks like a cat with wings, but other than that peaceful. Almost every one was asleep, minus the guy and the dragon, and Starlight landed right in front of Marlyss and Jon's house. As Hiccup dismounted he noticed something else about this strange dragon, even it's eyes glowed bright white like the other spots on her body. She looked like the night sky in dragon form. He couldn't understand it. _'There is no way that this is a Night Fury' _he thought still astounded _'__lt__ can't be. Sure it has the exact same build and coloring as Toothless, but the 'stars', I don't get it.'_ he stared at the dragon who stared back. She hade the same ears and neck frill, the same tail and tail fins, the same teeth, wait the teeth...

"Dose she have retractable teeth?" he asked Marlyss.

She looked at him confused "No. Should she?"

"Toothless has them that's why l asked." he replied. She looked at him as if he had 2 heads. "I'll explain later." he said and continued to examine Starlight, the glowing allowed him to see fine. Nothing else looked different he decided after about ten minutes later.

"Come on we better get some sleep." Marlyss said as she and Starlight walked in and Hiccup followed. He walked into Jon's room where Jon was already asleep on the floor and he plopped into his loaned bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He had a long day.

**Thanks again for reading, and sorry for any mistakes. please review and tell me what you think. **

**Asmita321**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hey! sorry for the delay, but Thursday night was atrocious. A huge storm came out of no where. You would think it was a tornado but it wasn't, but that storm inspired this chapter so I hope you like it.**

**Dragons Rule**

**Asmita321**

_There was a light. Not just any light, it was the light of a Starlight Dragon. Hiccup was staring into the eyes of the creature itself, and all it did was stare back. He walked forward, slowly, extending a hand to touch it, it's irresistible face, but it disappeared into the darkness. Not a trace to it. He looked around hoping it would return, but it never did. Dark clouds suddenly grew over head, the stars vanishing beneath them. Rain suddenly pelted from the sky at lightning speed, hail not too far behind. Wind grew fierce and bit at him harshly. "Hiccup." The voice was hardly audible. "Hiccup!" It was louder but sounded far away. He attempted to go to it, but he collapsed. _

"HICCUP! WAKE UP OR I'LL DRAG YOU OUT OF THAT BED!" He immediately sat up. He was in Jon's room with Marlyss standing over him. She wore a worried expression, and was soaking wet and her braid was a mess. He then registered that he too was wet and wind, rain, and hail was actually hitting him through the open window behind him, but not much. The room was a disaster, with water and a little hail in it, including furniture strewn around, a bit of paper here and there, some clothes on the floor, and the only other beings in there where Marlyss and Starlight, who had an equally worried look.

"We got to go! NOW!" Marlyss shouted with shouted urgency. The way she said it made him jump from the bed.

"What's happening?!" he shouted over the whistling wind that entered the room.

"Let's just say Deadly Storm! Now come on, we better hurry before it gets worst!" they then ran out of the room, down stairs, and to the front door which was also wide open. The storm was raging and it was completely dark. It looked like Hel out there, no one can walk out there and it would take an really strong dragon to fly. Marlyss climbed onto Starlight and shouted "Get on! I'll take you to the Great Hall then l have to go get the others that are stuck in their homes!"

"I'll come with you!" he suggested.

"NO!" was her harsh answer. "Are you not seeing this! It's way to dangerous!"

"But l-" he never got to finish because Starlight picked him up and carried him out to the Great Hall. The wind pushed against him with great force that was painful and it didn't help that the hail and rain came with it. You could tell it was a great struggle to get there by the way Starlight's wings where beating hard and fast, but their progress wasn't fast at all.

Starlight apparently noticed something amiss near the forest for she called out, it sounded nothing like a Night Fury, and suddenly changed directions to go towards it. Hiccup could bearly hear Marlyss's exclamation of surprise over all the wind. Starlight suddenly took him in her back legs and wrapped them around his chest and dived. This action made a scream force it's way out of Hiccup's mouth, not that anyone will hear it. In one fluid motion she pulled up with something in her front legs, it looked like a baby dragon of some sort, he couldn't tell what it was at the moment.

* * *

When they reached the Great Hall Hiccup could see a big man struggle his way out to meet them, he had a greying beard, and deep blue eyes along with a gold chieftain belt buckle. He was defiantly the Chief.

"Still three people and a hatchling missing!" he called over the howling wind. "Non of the others dragons are able to get through this storm!"

"We got the hatchling!" Marlyss shouted back as Starlight attempted to make a smooth landing in the harsh wind, didn't go that well, she dropped both Hiccup and the hatchling into the Chief's arms and nearly crashed into the giant doors of the Great Hall. The Chief stood up after landing on his back due to the force of both Hiccup and the hatchling and the wind picked up the hatchling and helped Hiccup to his feet, well, foot and prosthetic. The Chief stared for a moment, still holding him so he wouldn't get nocked over.

"So you're the one Jon found on our beach?" he asked in a authoritative voice that could actually be heard above the wind.

"Uh, ya, heh heh, long story." Hiccup replied nervously.

"We'll talk later, for right now get inside and take the hatchling with you, and... BRANT! What are you doing? Get back inside!" that reminded Hiccup of his dad. _'Great hear we go again, you have to think about home in a time like this.'_ he thought. He looked up to Brant who had something strange in his hand, it was relatively flat with a needle thing on top that was spinning so fast you wouldn't even know it was there.

"This wind is over 70 miles and hour, sir!" Brant exclaimed.

"That's why all of you need to get inside!" the Chief shouted. "You too Marlyss!"

"NO! I'm going to get the other three!" she argued jumping on Starlight who flew away.

"Marlyss!" he screamed, but either she didn't hear him or refused to. He sighed rather loudly and softened his grip, the only thing that kept the wind from carrying Hiccup away, allowing it to nock Hiccup's feet from under him. The Chief finally realized what was going on when he heard Hiccup's scream, he picked him up and helped him inside the Great Hall. Hiccup sighed in relief from the warmth the large room offered, compared to the freezing cold rain, hail, and wind. He was used to the cold and this island was very hot compared to what he was used to, but he wasn't expecting this cold of weather. He looked up to the Chief who let him go after they entered, and Brant left and most likely went to the other teens. The Chief motioned for Hiccup to sit with him at a near-by table and once seated began to speak.

"I'm Ormar the Mysterious. I am only called that because I come across that way with other tribes." he said softly. He seamed to be nice. "I'm sorry l haven't been able to meet you until now, I have been extremely busy. Jon told me all about you and I'm sure by now you have met my daughter, Marlyss, the one who brought you here." Hiccup stared in utter disbelief.

"Wait! Jon and Marlyss are _you're_ kids?!"

"Did they not tell you? Well Jon normally forgets, so I understand. Oh I want to ask you-" he was cut off by the giant doors swinging in due to the force of the wind. A cold torrent of wind added with rain water and hail, knocked down some Vikings near it and blew out the giant fire which was relit by some dragons while others help close the doors. Ormar started barking orders and man and beast were rushing all over the place. Hiccup grew worried over the fact that Marlyss hasn't came back yet. She was the only memory of Astrid he had left and he wasn't about to lose it.

* * *

Starlight flew as swift as possible in the raging wind, assisting Marlyss in finding the family of 3. The storm was growing rapidly, both Starlight and Marlyss thought a tornado was near. That possibility was ruled out seeing as how the winds were in a straight line instead of rounded. Debris and foliage were in the wind now making it harder to navigate, but she knew this place better than the back of her hand. They knew exactly who was missing, the Olegson family, they hardly leave their home, even in a storm. It was freezing, and Marlyss could barley feel a single part of her body, she didn't even feel the ice pellets hitting her at all. Her mind was so much into the struggle of getting to the home of the Olegson's she didn't register the giant chunk of debris until it was too late. She stifled a scream that went unheard. Rider and dragon were plummeting to the earth separately, both dueling with the storm to regain stableness. Marlyss hit a few branches on the way down and lost consciousness just before hitting the ground, Starlight wasn't as lucky for she landed on top of a roof and then hit the ground. She too, soon fell unconscious.

* * *

Ormar was loosing his patience, Marlyss still hasn't returned. He could hear the storm getting worst. Hiccup realized this, and his mind was in a turmoil about as big as the storm. He wished so much that Toothless was here and he could just jump on and help, but Toothless wasn't there, leaving him defenseless. He looked up to the large doors and saw the dragons having trouble keeping the doors closed, that was saying something, there were five dragons the size and a little bigger than a Monstrous Nightmare. This was very bad. He had never been in weather this bad, at least not that he could remember.

It was than he heard it, the slight sound of a scream of a dragon that came from outside. The dragons seamed to notice, but Viking didn't. The dragons perked up at the sound causing the ones at the door to nearly slip. Hiccup thought he recognized it, but wasn't sure. It was to muffled to be sure due to the howling wind, the splashing rain, and the heavy doors. He knew something was wrong, and decided he was going to find out.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. Ya'll are lucky that I'm not feeling good or you would of had to wait till next week! Thanks again, and please review. I like hearing other's ideas.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I am completely sorry I took _forever_ and it is _SOOOOOOOO _short, but I had other things to do and I am leaving tonight to go to the ranch and I can bring my computer, It's all a mess. Anyway I will update as soon as I get back I promise. And WARNING this chapter can get confusing, and if it dose, please ask me any questions you may have. Thanks  
**

**Dragons are Amazing!**

**Asmita321**

He needed to find a way through the storm without killing himself. He needed to find Marlyss. The first thing Hiccup thought of was a dragon, but he hardly knew any of them. _It's worth a shot._ he thought to himself, and walked over to the group of dragons that had no owners. He needed the strongest one he could get, and he just found it. A rare dragon, behind all the others, had natural built-in armor along it's back, front of it's four legs, and the back of its wings, the Armadragon is what they called it. It was almost as big as Hookfang.

_This is it._ he thought and walked up to the large creature that seemed to be staring at him. Hiccup turned for a second to make sure no one was watching, they weren't. He faced the dragon once more and saw he was only feet from it. He made his move, he looked away from it and reached out a hand, hoping it would work for this dragon like it did all the others at home. He stood there for what felt like forever when, There! He felt it! The warm scales that formed the snout was lightly resting in his palm. Hiccup looked at the armored face of the Armadragon, it was amazing. Then he remembered what he was planning on doing.

"Hey there. Think you can help me with something." he asked the dragon. It looked at him unsure, as if it under stood him and didn't know if it was good or bad. "Please, a friend of mine is out stuck in this storm and needs help!" Hiccup told it. The dragon cautiously lowered it's head to let him on his smooth back. Hiccup got on slowly as to not startle the dragon and flattened himself so the wind wont nock him of and so people wont see him so easily. "Lets go." he whispered to the dragon and it took off over all the people the room and roared to the dragons who held the door and they immediately opened it. The rush of cool air rushed in, Hiccup liked it, it was the cold he was used to, he just didn't like the rain and hail that followed.

The dragon lowered so the wind wouldn't knock them down after the doors to the Great Hall closed behind them. It was hard to find a girl riding a dragon let alone see your own hand. The storm got worst by the second, but Hiccup was too stubborn to give up, so he pressed on. He noticed the dragon's head perk up, and it turned towards the noise it heard.

They weaved in and out of buildings, trees, and debris. They finally saw a figure in the distance and went towards it. Then Hiccup gasped.

**Again, Sorry for the short chapter. Please reviews!**

**Asmita321**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! Terribly sorry for such a _LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG_ wait. Everything was insane! First off I've been having some trouble with my online school, then other issues started popping like crazy! Family problems, school problems, mom's work problems, I even had to help take care of my best friend's problems! (No offence if your reading this)! Not only that, but my mom got a job as a shipper, witch is awesome because I love to travel, and we went to Hollywood from our home in TX then we past near home, but didn't stop, to go to St. Louis, and do you know how _hard_ it is to get internet on the road! And since I cant wright without internet, everything got difficult. Please dont hate me! Any ways here is the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Dragons Rock!**

**Asmita321**

Chapter 12

* * *

(The day before the storm.)

* * *

"ALVIN!" Savage yelled trying to get the attention of his leader. "There's another ship off in the distance. I cant see the symbol, but they can probably tell us where we are." A evil smile grew on Alvin's hideous face.

"Good."

They changed directions to go towards the other ship, which was a little bigger then their own, with hopes that they can find out where they were so they could focus on their main prize, Hiccup. When they got closer they were able to see the symbol, a strange one eyed dragon that was breathing ice, a symbol which was foreign to them. The ship its self was only a quarter of a size larger than their own, but very beaten up as if it was used for many battles. It had a unusually red sail that looked new and a very sturdy mast.

They could see weapons aimed at them and men scrambling around on the deck, and there was a man twice the size of all the soldiers Alvin was sure that was their leader.

"Ahoy there! And might I ask whom you are and where you're from?" the big man said with a harsh tone, Alvin was starting to like him.

"The name's Alvin, Alvin tha Treacherous, leader of the Outcasts from Outcast Island. I wa on a mission to find tha Dragon Conqueror, but got a little, eh, lost." was Alvin's reply followed by a wicked grin.

The other man grinned also "Come, I want to speak with you."

* * *

It's been days since his little Hiccup went missing. He had failed at the promise he vowed to keep the day they became friends, to protect him. There was nothing he wouldn't give to have Hiccup safely in his arms. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get to him, let alone leave the room.

Toothless's leg was almost healed, and he was told once it was he could help find him. All he could do now is wait, and wait, and think. He was scared that when he did get healed and if they still haven't found his little Hiccup. No, no, don't think that. They where going to find him! He can't give up hope. His little Hiccup was still out there and not even the punie cut on his leg can stop him! He was going to keep fighting even to the end!

With that hope in his head he stood up from where he was laying at the end of Hiccup's bed and forced himself out of the open window and glided to the ground. His leg was stinging at the motion, but he didn't seem to notice. He dashed through the village faster than a cheetah chasing its prey. He had to find something to jam his tail open though it was still hard to navigate with a stuck tail, but at least he could fly with it. He looked around for something, anything! There! A stick would work! He rushed over to the stick that was lying on the ground, just one problem, it was right in front of Gobber's shop. And guess who's home.

He had to work fast so as not to get caught. He rushed over, grabbed the stick, and tried to jam his tail. "HEY!" Gobber yelled once he saw him, but it was to late. Toothless ran, jumped, and...FLEW! That's it! He was flying! The only thing is, no one was flying with him. He got farther and farther away from the stunned village. He was going to find Hiccup, even if it took his life.

* * *

Stoick and the teens landed after another fruitless search. He was having a hard time thinking strait, and it didn't help when Gobber came rushing up.

"Did ye find 'im?" was the question he knew would come out of his mouth before he even landed.

"No." was the answer he gave him every time.

"Stoick I-" Gobber started only to be cut off by Stoick.

"Not now, Gobber." He said gruffly while starting to open the door to his home.

"But I-"

"I said, 'Not now'."

"I know but I-"

"NOT NOW!" Stoick shouted and walked through the door of his home and went to Hiccup's room, irritated. Gobber dropped his hands in defeat and followed, until Stoick ran into him then grabbed his shoulders and yelled, "TOOTHLESS IS GONE!"

"Tha's what I been trying to-" Gobber again was cut off by Soick.

"Not now. We got ta find 'im!" he said and ran off.

"Oie." Gobber said to no one I particular. "This is gonna be a _looooong_ day."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**P.S. please ****review.**

**Asmita321**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ya'll, back with a new chapter and enjoying life! I was able to see httyd2 in 3d for the 4th time, it was AWESOME! It all looked and felt soooo real. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, ya I know its short but I was in a rush. R&amp;R.**

**Dragons Amaze Me!**

**Asmita321.**

Chapter13

* * *

"Stoick! Like I told ya, Toothless is not on the island."

"Of course 'e is! It's not like he's able to up and fly away!"

"But he _did_. I saw it with me own eyes!"

"Gobber, I think you may have been in tha sun a _wee_ to long." Stoick answered Gobber, who was trying to explain that Toothless flew off, but unfortunately for him, Stoick was to stubborn to believe any of his people, I mean, it's impossible for Toothless to fly without someone on his back, or is it.

"Stoick, almost the whole village saw it, he stuck a stick in his tail and took off!" It was already evident this was a loosing battle for Gobber, but he wasn't about to give up, "Would you have listened to Hiccup?"

These 6 words caused Stoick to jolt to a stop. He sighed, "Fine, Gobber. You win. But if Toothless just so happens to be on this island, I'm sendin ya strait to Gothi's."

* * *

He was doing it, he was flying, and he wasn't gonna stop till he found his little Hiccup, the one he sworn to protect. He wasn't about to give up. The pain he felt before was gone, the only pain left was in his heart, knowing he failed Hiccup.

**Thanks for reading! Dont forget to review!**

**Asmita321**


	14. Chapter 14

Hiccup gasped, an unconscious Starlight was berried under a pile of ruble and not to far away was Marlyss. He urged the mighty dragon faster against the harsh wind that bit his face. By this time the hail subsided and all there was was pouring rain and deadly wind. The wings of the Armadragon beat heavily. He could feel the armor of the dragon under him shifting as it prepared to land.

When the dragon landed Hiccup immediately jumped down and started removing the rubble with the large dragon's help. Starlight shifted as she regained consciousness and opened her big white glowing eyes looking directly at him and then to the dragon whom just got the girl free. When she laid eyes on her rider she shot up getting the remaining junk off and darted to her rider crooning worriedly, that's when he noticed Marlyss standing up trying to get to them. She was smiling, but that smile turned into a fear stricken face.

Then everything went by fast for Hiccup, one moment Marlyss was calling his name and yelling at him, when he turned he saw a large branch flying at him! Something knocked him down from behind and he was encased into a big warm scaly creature. All the rain stopped hitting him, the wind stopped trying to knock him down, warmth spread through his body as he was surrounded by a brown mesh with it's arms holding him tightly. He heard a small thud and felt the thing move slightly. he looked over to see the eyes of the large dragon that had helped him and now saved his life.

"Thanks." he told the dragon as it released him back into the world. Marlyss was sitting next to them on Starlight, both grinning at him.

"Seems you found a nice companion there, huh?" Marlyss asked him over the wind.

"Well, I needed some one to help me find you. Those people you were after came in not to long after you left, when you didn't come back every one got worried, especially your father." He called back as he mounted the dragon.

"Just what I thought." she said mischievously as they took to the air.

* * *

When they landed the doors opened and they were greeted by the large figure of Omar the Mysterious. He glared down at the 2 rider and ushered them inside. The riders sat down, dragons behind them, as Omar walked off to go take care of things. Hiccup was surprised at how tame the Armadragon already was, the way it knew what to do when it was being ridden how it knowingly laid down behind him, how it _protected_ him. He was so deep in thought he nearly jumped when Marlyss started talking

"I see you got Analy to actually let you on her back." she said as she looked at the large Armadragon.

"Wait, what?"

"That's her name. She had a rider at one point, he was about our age, and boy, he was a heck of a guy!" She watched Said dragon as she rolled onto her side and started snoozing. Hiccup looked at Marlyss in shock.

"What do you mean, _was_?" She looked at him sadly and returned her gaze to the dragons as thunder cracked loudly outside.

"He-he was in an accident." Hiccup now knew what she meant and looked at the dragon - Analy.

"I'm sorry"

"It wasn't your fault, nothing could have stopped it." she then looked at him jokingly. "Unlike how you helped me with that storm."

He smiled, _'Well'_ he thought _'at least she's not mad'_

* * *

It's been a week since Hiccup disappeared without a trace and now Toothless is missing. The Chief was not happy at all, Fishlegs was jittery, the Twins were quieter then usual, Snotlout was surprisingly worried, and Astrid, was scared. They were on another search, southward this time, hoping to find some sort of trace as to where Hiccup had gone but so far nothing. Gobber had been going on and on about how Toothless just up and flew though Stoick wasn't too sure what to think. But what they all knew is they had to find them both, and soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone so sorry about the wait but with school out work got a bit heavier and I don't get much time to sit down and wright. But soooooo exited about Season three of Dreamworks Dragons finally came out! Already seen the whole thing, it's awesome! I might make a sequel for this story around it's time period. But first I'm going to have a poll set up on my page and I hope you all will do it, because I am thinking about rewriting the whole thing and add a few changes like if maybe one or so of the dragon riders from berk end up in Dragsdail with Hiccup or something like that please do my poll, I would love your opinion!**

**Thank a bunch!**

**Asmita321**

**Dragons rock!**

It took all night for the storm to blow over. During that night most of the villagers fell asleep while others talked, payed games, and other things to pass the time. By the time the sun rose, the storm was over and the sky was so clear it looked as if it never rained. The villagers set to cleaning up with the dragon's help. Hiccup was one of them.

After befriending Analy, she never left his side. He got a better look at the dragon. She was a yellowy brown covered in built in armor that protected her body. She was about the size if not bigger than Hookfang and had brown eyes that told her story. To sum it up, she was amazing, beautiful, and strong, but nothing on this world would replace Toothless. Not ever.

He rode Analy as she picked up some of the heavier debris and dumped it in a pile outside the village. Marlyss helped him mainly by directing him on how what goes where because she knew he was at a complete loss, and by late afternoon the village was all tidied up.

They landed on a hill overlooking the village letting the dragons cool off. There was an awkward silence until Hiccup spoke up.

"So," he started, "Your Dad's the Chief, huh?"

"Yep. Never a dull moment with him." she chuckled a bit sadly, "He always was upset because I was the oldest Viking in history on this island with out a dragon."

Hiccup looked at her in amazement and confusion. Marlyss saw this.

"You see, Hiccup, things are different here," She explained, "Vikings that don't have a dragon at their side are usually looked down upon, with the exception of babies or people who lost their dragons for various reasons and don't get a new one. It's a tradition thing around here. It's hard to explain."

Hiccup was astonished by this new information. He couldn't believe his ears! He wanted to know more. He was about to ask a question when suddenly shouts rang out from the village.

"Incoming!" "Run for your life's"

Hiccup was instantly alert when he saw three dragons flying towards the island.

"Oh, great, they're back." She said sarcastically.

"Who's back?" Hiccup was so confused, what was going on? Everyone seamed completely terrified while Marlyss just seemed - unammused.

"You know how you have double trouble back back at your island." He stared at her blankly "Twins." She justified.

"You mean the two mutton heads that are trying to kill themselves."

"Yes well imagine them worst with one extra."

"You mean Triplets?"

"Precisely." She said dully as the dragons got closer and the villagers scrambled to get away. Analy nudged him as if trying to tell him to stay closer to her, she apparently wasn't to fond of the triplets either.

"Come on, they can't be as bad as the twins, no one is as bad as the twins!" he protested.

"Your right, the triplets are probably worst." She said as she mounted Starlight who gave an assuring nod. But how was that possible? He looked once more at the landing dragons as he mounted up and knew that he was most likely not going to get out of this alive.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to do my poll and give me your opinion!**

**Thanks,**

**Asmita321**


End file.
